Spiko
Spiko is a mostly robotic Spikorian who is the main antagonist of Mascotia Genesis. History Past "Mommy! Daddy!"-Spiko as a baby, about to cry when he sees his dead parents. His parents were killed when their ship crashed in Mascotia. Spiko was only three years old when they died, causing him to be orphaned. He managed to make his way to IB's house, who adopted him. D3bn, knowing Spiko wouldn't know who was evil and who was good, tried to trick Spiko into killing IB, but it backfired on him. This continued to happen over and over again. After IB's Death "I'm coming Vexyn!"-Spiko searching for Vexyn in the capital building of Spikoria. After IB's death, he formed a rebellion against Sub-Zero. He then recruited an Spikorian called Tiron as general of The Rebels. He then gained a crush on Vexyn, and went out with her once. He lead Operation: Base Raid on Sub-Zero's base. During a battle on planet Geon, Spiko lost his arm, and had it replaced with a robotic one. He then gained three shoulderpads for himself. Vezike and Vexo's Birth "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!"-Spiko yelling to IB about Vexyn's babies coming. Now that he is 34, he and vexyn went out more and more. Soon, Vexyn became pregnant. Soon, she gave birth to Spiko's kids Vezike and Vexo, which IB thought was the happiest momment he ever saw. Vezike was apparently named after Vexyn's now dead brother Vezin, and Vexo was apparently named after Vexyn. Death of Vexyn "It's just fishy."-Spiko talking to General Tiron about IB not showing Vexyn's x-ray scans. Recently, Vexyn has started having mysterious pains, which are brief. Spiko got worried, with the feeling this might cause something bad to happen to his kids, he got IB to x-ray her. IB x-rayed her, and apparently shredded the x-ray scans. "It was nothing." said IB, which got Spiko suspicous. It was even more suspicous that Vexyn never saw the x-ray scans, which lead Spiko into thinking this had to do with Vexyn's original crush on IB. Now that Vexyn has been sent to the main Rebel base hospital wing, and that IB hasn't revealed his most recent x-rays of Vexyn, Spiko became even more suspicous than before. Then he found out everything, when Vexyn died after giving birth to IB's son, now named IBI. Spiko wanted IB to feel what he felt when Vexyn died, so he decided to kill IBI. Luckily, General Tiron and some Rebels stopped Spiko, which included killing him. Vexo and Vezike were then adopted by IB. Rise To Evil Main Article: Mascotia Genesis '' Resurection ''"Now that I'm back, IB is doomed!"-Spiko talking to himself after his resurection. After Spiko was shot, his body was buried in the graveyard at the Rebel base. But it wasn't long until someone dug up his body. This person brought him back to his base, and made Spiko 99% robotic. Luckily for this person, Spiko's brain was intact, and when he was reactivated, he remembered everything. He then set out to build an army to conquer Mascotia, and more importantly, to destroy IB. Spiko didn't remember this person that well, but he didn't care. Spiko then met a Defective Xenogaro called Drevon, who had a robotic eye due to "a case of the stupids", as Spiko says. He then became Spiko's "plain annoying right-hand idiot", as Spiko also says. Building an Army "You will fall IB, oh yes, you will fall..."-Spiko talking to himself. Spiko was thinking about the need of building an army, and was thinking hard. Drevon asked if he needed any assistance, but Spiko allready had a plan. He emailed all the evil beings on Mascotia, and managed to get alot of evil beings to join him. The first one to reply was Martian Niatram, who decided to help Spiko so the Martians could be able to conquer the planet more easily. Soon, Spiko would have an entire army. The War against Good "Foolish organics, thinking they will rise."-Spiko, watching Xenota and others on a console. After constructing an army, Spiko decided to make sure nobody would get in his way. So, he ordered the construction of an army of giant mechs, which he could use to destroy all threats. He sent one mech off to destroy Xenota, who he knew would become a threat. He was a little surprised when Anger and Kerios, Prince Blakfier, and Wenek showed up, but he wasn't worried. He was a little shocked when he saw the mech get downed, but that didn't really matter. He still had an army of these mechs, with more being constructed. He then at an unknown point started abducting baby Staruspirats, which he started using as assassains in his army. Spiko hoped that the babies will be fully loyal to him when they become adults. One of those baby Staruspirats was Quee, who was sent out to assassinate Sedger, then Rouge. Spiko then decided to have the Icrox Blexia create a collection of nanobots, which he called Nanon. He had them enter Xenota's body to get inside Rouge's base, and then left his body. Spiko watched as Nanon tried to kill Xenota, but was surprised Nanon was defeated by Rouge. But he didn't worry about that. Some of Nanon's nanobots got inside Xenota when Nanon shot Xenota, and would soon divide and erase all organic material inside Xenota, and turn everything else organic that is part of Xenota into collections of nanon's nanobots. This would turn Xenota into Nanon, which pleases Spiko. When Rouge started destroying Xenota, Spiko discovered Rouge was a Synth. When he watched Rouge revive Xenota, Spiko got mad at Rouge. He then had Niatram organize a Martian invasion of Mascotia, which failed. Appearance Before Resurection When Spiko was a baby, he had different colors than he was as a teen and adult before his resurection. Spiko had green claws and feet, dark green horns and limbs, and a blue body. As a teen, the only differences he had were his red pack and red feet and claws. When he was an adult before his resurection, he was mostly the same except for his blue robotic arm and three red shoulder pads. After Resurection When Spiko was an adult after his resurection, he had a dark purple robotic body with two pack things on his back of the same colors. His horns, arms and legs are also dark purple, and has red eyes, feet and claws. He also has a red panel on one of his arms, and a green dome on the back of his head in which his brain is stored in. He also a robot. Realationships with other Mascots Friends/Allies *Vexyn(his wife, now dead) *Vezike(son) *Vexo(daughter) *Niatram *D3bn *D3bn's allies. *All other members of his army. Enemies *Xenota *Anger *Prince Blakfier *Wenek *IB *IBI *General Tiron *Captain Jetser *All other members of the Rebels. *All other good beings and heroes. Trivia *Spiko was one of the most sucsessful people in battling Sub-Zero. *Spiko going evil because Vexyn died was similar to how Anakin Skywalker went evil, though it has some differences. *A theory that the robotic version of Spiko isn't the real Spiko has been made. This theory states that because that Spiko's soul is not inside of the robot, meaning that it's like a copy of Spiko because the robotic Spiko has Spiko's brain inside of it. Though this theory could be false, for it is possible Spiko's soul was put inside of the robotic form of Spiko. *The theory that Spiko's soul could've been put inside of the robotic Spiko(read above) creates new ideas for who could've resurected Spiko. Category:Mascot Category:Spiko's Rebels Category:Evil Category:Mascotia Genesis Category:Main Antagonist Category:Hero Category:Gift-scot Category:Spikorian Category:Alien Category:Cyborg